


Gretel's nightmare

by InfinityAsh29



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Gretel, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Nudist Gretel (Hansel and Gretel witch hunters), Nudity, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex slave Gretel (Hansel and Gretel witch hunters), Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityAsh29/pseuds/InfinityAsh29
Summary: What if Sheriff Berringer and his crew raped Gretel and Edward didn't appear the truth is it happened
Relationships: Gretel (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Gretel a woman who is smart, cunning, strong, kind, she is really a witch hunter and knows how to take care of herself. She starts searching the forest for Hansel. She is eventually cornered by the sheriff and his men. He beats her then she spits out blood stares at Berringer  
"You're pathetic." She said to Berringer "She has guts....I like that." He said finds Gretel interesting as his men grabbed her start taking her boots off "That's going to make me enjoy this even more." Berringer replied as Gretel was struggling but the men hold her still pulling her pants off revealing she's not wearing anything underneath 

"No!" Gretel screamed they continue stripping her clothes off "Well, boys, you can have her, after I'm done..." Sheriff too was stripping his clothes off as he's naked "No! No!" Gretel screamed again as she's completely naked and helpless 

"...If there's anything left." Sheriff replied as the men lifted her up and had a look at her body "very nice, firm beauty" as his hand grabbed her ass and squeeze it made Gretel cry

"So beautiful and soft I like to see you dance" Berringer said as he licks her cheek

You're sick," she muttered as her bloody mouth was cleaned. "And how do you expect me to dance? those bastard friends of yours are holding my hands!" Gretel replied as He had them let her hands lose also had her weapon out "Dance and don't think of fighting or running" he said as Gretel then starts dancing like a she's a stripper Berringer was enjoying this and his men were whistling at her and they spank her ass made the sheriff feels his dick harden and grabbed her down to her knees "Wait no please not that....." As he place her weapon at her head  
"Ok...ok...i'll do it." Gretel was disgusted of this as she has licked it berringer grabbed her hair shove his dick in her mouth Her words caught in her throat as he began thrusting in and out of her mouth. "Oh yes keep going my dear" he continues thrusting her  
Gretel try to break free but he keep on going "Keep going my dear i like this" he said as his men were watching her continue staring at her tits they start groping them and pinching her nipples Gretel gagged as his dick kept hitting the back of her throat.  
'This is disgusting! It stinks and those perverts are touching my breasts!' she thought. Berringer goes really really fast letting her feel the taste till he climax her mouth he held her head letting his sperm be swallow Gretel coughed

"Now what should i pick your tits or that Ass" he said to her "no no please....please" He smacked her, then tied up her hands again, and pushed her onto her back. "No get off of me" Gretel begged but his men grabbed her and place her to the ground he stares at her Ass "no no no...." Gretel begged for mercy and felt his hands on her ass spanking it made her crying and had his dick pushed in

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Gretel screamed as his dick forced it's way into her ass. "IT HURTS!!!!" She shouted

"Good because you have no choice bitch cause your mine" as sheriff was thrusting her ass really hard Gretel scream in pain "Aaah stop.....mmmmmmmm aaaaaah aaah!" She scream realise she's getting raped by Berringer "So, fucking, tight she's a virgin!" he grunted as he kept thrusting. "Aaaah" she feels the pain but she feel the pressure "Ah...Ah....Oooooh....stop.....mmmmmm" He stopped thrusting, then pulled out. Gretel panted in relief, but then her eyes widened in horror as his men turn her around Berringer up his dick with the entrance to her pussy all wet.

"No no not that please i beg of you!" Gretel tried to begged him

"Shut up, you're nothing but a slut," he taunted, before he pushed his dick fully inside her in one go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Gretel screamed in pain, and cried as her virginity was taken in such a cruel way as the men enjoys her scream. "Oh yes your pussy is so tight and i love staring at your breasts" he continues thrusting as poor Gretel was in tears. He is going rough her breasts were bouncing turns him on

"Stop you getting me......." Gretel couldn't finish as he continues thrusting her He started fondling her bouncing tits, and pinching her nipples as he increased his thrusting pace. "You are perfect my slut i can keep going and enjoying this but I'm not getting you pregnant yet" he went very deep Gretel screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOO!"

He kept rubbing along her sides, her breasts , licking her face, and any other act of violation as he started thrusting faster, harder, and deeper, like a jackhammer. "Please....stop....!" More Gretel begged, through her sobbing. "Not until I cum!" he grunted in pleasure. "Oh yes! I'm going to fuck you more, my little whore! You will bear me as my personal naked slave!" He said

"No no i don't want to be yours please i beg of you!" Gretel begged him "No excuses!" he held her close and went deeper, coming close to his climax. Gretel sobbed even more. She was captured, beaten up, she's watching the three men ripping and tearing her clothes to small fabrics now being raped, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Berringer had climax over Gretel and her body was cover in sperm  
"I was thinking of killing you but I changed my mind. Boys get rid the pieces of her clothes and I'll take her home and fuck her more." Berringer said as his men are picking up the pieces of her clothes while he drags the naked sperm dirty Gretel with him to the town at his place to continue Gretel was silent because her new nightmare continues


	2. Gretel's torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 of Gretel's nightmare

(Augsburg)

At Augsburg no one was watching Sheriff Berringer was dragging Gretel who was completely naked, dirty cover in cum to his place and toss her inside "Welcome to your new home my dear." Berringer replied as Gretel is inside his house but she see a makeshift jail cell has her name on it with a bed, no dresser and worse part is no clothes

"What is this?" She said as Berringer pushed her inside "your new room." Berringer replied as he place a shackle on her foot then he went out by the minute then appeared with a bucket of water and toss it to her made her wet but clean from the gunk and dirt "now you're clean we have lot of fun to do." Berringer said to Gretel but she's more afraid she cover her breasts but he slap her

"Stop cover and put this on." Berringer gives her an Dep Fower Transparent Lingerie "you sicko." She replied but was slap again "PUT IT ON!" Gretel had no choice as she puts it on and Berringer lick his lips "dance." He said

Gretel felt broken starts dancing like a stripper once more doing sexy poses to him she slettinglowly takes the lingerie off her D cup breasts shown Berringer was staring at her breasts Gretel continues dancing then remove it then Berringer walks over to her taking his clothes off Gretel saw him  
"Hey, don't-" Gretel was about to warn him not to touch her, but Berringer grabbed her by the face and forcibly kissed her. Gretel taste his breathe it smells like alcohol she try to release but wasn't strong as Berringer slaps her ass he let her go

"Why you doing this?" Gretel said as the sheriff grabbed her breasts "You won't be leaving again," Berringer taunted as he was leaning towards her "my god no" Gretel knew why he's naked and going to do to her as he force his cock in her mouth then he grabbed her ass and starts squeezing her

Gretel was in tears as Berringer is thrusting her mouth and squeeze her ass more she feel the pain "you my dear are remarkable " he continues bopping "no wonder i likes your body you are damn hot" Berringer pushed his dick deeper into her throat increased his pace and roughly groped her tits, pinching her nipples and more. Gretel couldn't scream, but she was moaning and in tears from being raped again.

"Is that a moan I hear from you?" Berringer replied as he pushed faster and deeper before he filled her mouth with his cock and made her swallow it. "I think it was," he smirked and licked her cheek from behind her. "You really love this, don't you?" He said to Gretel "Never" she spit at him "Oh like you more how about we fuck you so harder you'll give in if i go faster" said Berringer stood up, with his cock inside of her pussy, and held her up by her legs, lifting her off the ground. With a wicked grin, he turned her around so her back was facing the bed, and her breasts were pressed against his chest, with his dick still in her pussy.

"I think your pussy needs some attention too," he said, spanking her. Berringer smirked, "Yeah your sexy hot pussy wants dicks" then positioned his cock starts thrusting her pussy harder. Gretel's eyes widened in horror. "Please....AAAAHHHHH.....mmmmm...stop....it...mmmm!" Gretel kept moaning out words as her pussy was penetrated again.

"You are loving it already," Berringer laughed as he kept thrusting, then began sucking on her tits. "Oh oh oh oh oh" Gretel said "So, you actually love it, don't you?" Berringer teased as he thrusted inside her pussy at the same time, in rhythm. Gretel's eyes had glazed over momentarily, but then she is starting to fade and didn't fight back.

"Like hell I am!" She said as he continues Gretel was moaning crazy by him he went deeper and harder "Yes give in." He said as Gretel isn't giving up but he chums over her body again Berringer smirk and grabbed her "you're my property, my naked trophy. You will never wear clothes again just stay naked I can fuck you in my house no one staring again and again you are mine forever." Then Berringer saw his men

"I promise them fun." Berringer said as Gretel saw four of his men stripped naked going to have fun two were bopping and pounding her ass and the other two are fucking her pussy and sucking her tits Gretel was helpless more and was moaning by her rapists using her Berringer watch and see her giving in as they been using her by hours Gretel is starting to fade ad they climax her body but they didn't impregnate her yet as Gretel faint on the bed the men were cheering and never felt better as they're leaving to thier homes

"Rest easy my dear I'll fuck you in the morning." As Berringer locked her cell door leaving his nudist sex toy rest till tomorrow


End file.
